


Hannah Montana and Pancakes

by Winchester_Bane



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes needs a hug, Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bane/pseuds/Winchester_Bane
Summary: Tarlos Week 2020: Day 2- “It’s ok to cry”A tough call pulls Carlos Down  at least he has Tk there to catch him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Hannah Montana and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for day two. Leave a comment to let me know what you think.

He doesn’t think he’d ever felt this tired. It’d been a long week full of rough shift after rough shift, and everything was finally starting to catch up with him. They had lost a woman earlier that night while responding to an armed robbery. She had been protecting a coworker and the situation went from bad to worse before they even had a chance to make it to the scene. Now pulling into his driveway all Carlos wants is to be with his boyfriend. 

Turning his car off he can see Tk jumping around the kitchen, probably listening to what he calls music, through the front window. He’s holding up a spoon as a microphone and the sight makes him laugh. Getting out he walks up the driveway and inside, hoping to be stealthy enough to get a glimpse of the one man concert happening in his kitchen.

Coming around the corner he can hear the speakers playing something way too loud that he vaguely recognizes from his childhood, he thinks it might be Hannah Montana but he was never really a Hannah fan to begin with, and Tk belting the main chorus at the top of his lungs while simultaneously stirring a pot. He still hasn’t been seen so he sneaks up behind the other man and wraps his arms around his waist. Tk jumps at the contact and spins around to look at him, still with the spoon in hand which flings what he thinks is supposed to be pancake batter everywhere,

“Carlos. I didn’t hear you come in” he says while placing a hand on his chest.

“Hmmm. I wonder why” Carlos replies pointing to the speakers around the room then looking back at Tk who blushes and looks away.

“In my defense, Best of Both Worlds should only be played at full volume” he says with a smirk. Carlos laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend before pulling him in for a kiss. Pulling apart he leans his forehead against the others and just takes in the feeling of his boyfriends body close to his.

He breathes in going back over the day's events. When he and his partner had arrived at the scene the gunman had already fled and he could see the two workers crouched behind the counter. As his partner finished clearing the rest of the building he made his way over to the employees.  
When he got closer he could see the younger of the two leaning over the other trying to stop the bleeding in her shoulder and all at once he’s back three months ago watching them cart Tk out of that house with a gunshot wound. The days following the accident were some of the worst he’d ever experienced. Not knowing if Tk would wake up and if he did what the lasting effects would be. Worst of all is that he didn’t know where they stood. He knew Tk wasn’t trying to rush into anything so soon since he was still dealing with his breakup with his ex and the subsequent overdose not to mention learning about his dad's cancer. 

When Tk had finally woke up it was like he could breathe again. Like the entire time his boyfriend had been unconscious in the hospital he had been holding his breath, and when Tk opened his eyes he could finally let that breath out. The relief he felt when only a few days later Tk tried to end things between them before they could truly begin. He knows why he did it, and he wont fault Tk for that, but it had still hurt. So seeing that woman earlier, bleeding out on the floor, all of those memories and feelings came flooding back and now he’s standing in his kitchen with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend with tears gathering in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tk asks looking up at Carlos with concern in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine” he says, pulling back to wipe his eyes and clear his throat to remove the knot that’s settled there. He turns to head to the room and change out of his uniform, but is stopped by Tk grabbing his arm to pull him back.

“It’s not nothing if it's got you this upset” He says furrowing his brows. “Talk to me” he adds softly. Sighing Carlos drops his head to look down where Tk has entwined their hands.

“It’s stupid really. Just a rough call. I don’t even know why I’m crying” he answers looking back up at his boyfriend who keeps looking at him with concern. “We got called out to a robbery, when we got there one of the employees had been shot. She didn’t make it, and I- I just” he pauses to try to gain control of the tears he feels forming, “It took me back to when- to- when you-“ he chokes out before a sob breaks out of his mouth and Tk pulls him into a hug.

“Baby, I’m right here. I’m fine, it's all in the past. It’s ok” Tk says softly while gently running his hand up and down carlos’ back to get him to calm down.

“I’m sorry, just give me a second” Carlos says while sniffling and whipping at his eyes to stop the tears from streaming down his face.

“It’s ok to cry Carlos. I know I was unconscious most of my time in the hospital, but I know how bad it was for you guys. I saw it on my dad's face when I woke up. You are allowed to have feelings about what happened” Tk tells him  
“I wasn’t the one shot” Carlos argues.

“That doesn’t make your feelings any less valid. It hurts for you too and that’s ok” He says matter of factly. “I cried when I found out about my father's Cancer. Just because something isn’t affecting you physically doesn’t mean it can’t affect you mentally” he adds.

“When did you get so smart about this stuff?” Carlos says with a chuckle. Looking up at Tk he can see that blinding grin that he loves take over his boyfriends face.

“Well you see, I have this totally awesome boyfriend who has been trying to get it through my head for a few months now that holding everything in is not good and talking to him can help… it also helps that he is one of the most caring people i've ever met” he says causing Carlos to laugh.

“Well I guess i'll just have to meet this totally awesome boyfriend of yours and thank him” he responds then drags Tk in for another kiss. “Though I have to wonder what kind of awesome boyfriend would let you listen to Hannah Montana” he adds with a laugh when Tk shoves him playfully.

“You love Hannah Montana and you know it, and just for that you get no pancakes” he says turning around with a huff. Reaching out, Carlos snags the spoon from his boyfriend's hand before he can get back to whatever he was mixing.

“With you cooking neither of us will get pancakes” he says, ignoring Tk’s “hey”, and takes over the cooking in hopes of avoiding a fire in his kitchen. Again.


End file.
